


thank you for goodbye

by realfolkblues



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, just kinda sad, not that angsty tbh, what am i even saying rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues
Summary: the final "goodbye" was all jae needed.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	thank you for goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> for naw. based off of thank you for goodbye by ben.

Jae sighed as he posted the poll. Truthfully, he didn’t want to do something like this—asking his friends for help on his relationship behind Sungjin’s back, thinking these horrible thoughts when they promised to get married. Though now, he’s sure that all the promises they’ve made together were a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Something that they only did in the midst of being stupidly in love, something that they thought of when their minds were playful and immature.

Jae had grown past that now. First year in university showed him that the world was bigger than high school. That the world was more than just Sungjin.

He’d have to say his thanks to a couple in his class. He’s not sure of their names, but the way they act… they’re in love. You can see it clearly. They have their fair share of cheesy jokes and dumb antics during class. But they still have lives separate from each other. Their love was playful, but mature, suitable for their age—unlike Jae’s and Sungjin’s, which was just playful.

It wasn’t fun anymore to joke around with love. Jae knew he didn’t want anything serious; his main focus was getting through university in one piece. But he also didn’t want something that gave him a thrill which disappeared as soon as it fluttered in his heart.

The fact that Sungjin never replied to him anymore didn’t help. Everything he’d sent to Sungjin for the past few weeks were left on read.

He didn’t feel like he had a boyfriend anymore.

His phone dinged, pulling him out of his thoughts. Someone had replied to his story. No, not someone. Younghyun. His friend from high school and Sungjin’s classmate.

**kyounghyun:** i think it’s okay if you break up through text. depends on what the person did though

**jwaepark:** what if that’s exactly the problem,, like they’re not doing anything

**kyounghyun:** elaborate?

**jwaepark:** i dunno

**jwaepark:** just. when i’m with him i don’t feel like i’m talking to someone u feel

**jwaepark:** it just feels lonely every day

**kyounghyun:** shit man

**kyounghyun:** so sorry you feel that way

Pity. One of the reasons why Jae contemplated even posting that poll on his story. Not the possibility that Sungjin might find out about it, but the possibility of Jae receiving pity that he didn’t want. He didn’t want people to feel sorry for him, especially Sungjin. He just wanted a way out.

**jwaepark:** yeah, i’m gonna do it.

He’s not sure why he sent that to Younghyun. To have someone to hold him accountable in case he’s too scared to go through with the plan? Perhaps.

For the first time, everything was going by so fast. So quickly. Jae felt like he was living his life instead of dragging through every day like a mindless ghost. He felt like he was in control, and that gave him a sensation he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Maybe because for once, it wasn’t Sungjin controlling his every move. It wasn’t Sungjin’s critiques of him that made him consider everything he was going to do. It wasn’t Sungjin’s questionable friends making him scared to be who he truly is. No, his moves, his maneuvers through this game of life from this point onwards was decided by himself and only himself.

Maybe that’s another reason to not drag this out for longer.

**jwaepark:** hey

**jwaepark:** it already feels like we have but let’s just make it official

**jwaepark:** i want to break up

He checked the time on his phone. 12 a.m. It’s unlikely Sungjin will read it, so he sent another message telling Sungjin that he’ll check his reply when he wakes up the next morning.

Except, Sungjin replied much faster than that.

**psjin:** Oh

**psjin:** You too?

**jwaepark:** yeah

**psjin:** Okay then

**jwaepark:** thanks goodnight

**psjin:** Yeah goodnight

Jae felt the burden lift off of his shoulders immediately. Sure, he’d prefer if Sungjin actually tried to keep the breakup from happening, but this further showed how little Sungjin cared about their relationship. How being in it felt like talking to a wall, and that Jae was wasting his time and energy devoting to something that didn’t have a chance.

He went to sleep that night, relieved and thankful for the final goodnight he’d hear from Sungjin, unaware that out there, someone is crying for him.


End file.
